


There's a Fire (Starting in My Heart)

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love, Vampire Turning, Vampires, power trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even as she feels her new power, Lucy still has one weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a Fire (Starting in My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Femslash100](http://femslash100.livejournal.com) prompt "power">

Lucy opened her eyes, sensing a monumental shift within herself. She had always been able to capture the eye of a man, hold his attention, wrap him around her little finger but she'd never felt a power like this.

She could smell Mina's scent on her dresses, where they'd hugged and danced, in the sheets where she'd slept, in the very air she breathed. She surrounded her in every way.

Her stomach growled with hunger and desire, one feeling threaded through the other. She would show Mina. She was as strong as any man and the power in her veins had set her imagination to a fever, with one ruling thought. _Surely she had to love her now._

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
